Hauled behind and beyond
by shadow miko
Summary: 16 year old Sakura Haruno one day picks up a book about scrying, and out of curiosity follows the steps in the book, but instead of scrying into the future, she scry's into the past and is suddenly dragged back through time on an adventure. Pairing to be decided Kakashi or Itachi?
1. Chapter 1- Familliarity

**Hauled behind and beyond**

Summery:

16 year old Sakura Haruno one day picks up a book about scrying, and out of curiosity follows the steps in the book, but instead of scrying into the future, she scry's into the past and is suddenly dragged back through time on an adventure. Pairing to be decided Kakashi or Itachi?

**Note: Just so everyone is aware this will follow some of the story line, may skip bits and then go completely into my own.**

**Chapter 1 – Familiarity **

"Hmmm… I wonder which medical text would be best to use…hmmm…." Sakura hummed to herself as she searched through the books on the shelf. Slowly, she turned her head behind her as she heard her name shouted in the distance.

"Sakura!" a distant voice shouted

"Naruto?" questioned Sakura, a confused look breaking out amongst her features as Naruto burst in through the doors.

"Sakura, there's a two for one offer on at Ichiraku's, come eat with me" grinned Naruto as he huffed trying to gain his breath back from his earlier exertion.

Quickly Sakura's features were contorted in a frown of annoyance as she began to stalk up to Naruto. Naruto who was familiar with the expression slowly backed up towards one of the many book shelves, holding his hands up in front of his face in defense, slightly peaking over his hands to watch Sakura's next actions.

"Naruto…" Sakura began in an eerily calm voice, that soon built into a rage. "HOW DARE YOU DISTURB ME TO TELL ME ABOUT AN OFFER ON RAMEN!"

"But Sakura…" began Naruto, only to be cut off as he continued to back up.

"Naruto, you can clearly see I am busy searching through these medical texts for Lady Tsunade…NOW GET OUT!" raged Sakura

And then without another word Naruto quickly turned only to push the book shelf behind him and knock it over with the force he used to turn tail and run and then in the blink of an eye, the book shelf collapsed onto another, to another and to another, successfully creating a domino effect. Naruto's eyes enlarged as he took in the chaos, one look at Sakura had him running out the door, with Sakura's voice shouting his name.

**Scene change**

"Finally!" smiled Sakura has she stood from her knelt position on the floor "Stupid Naruto, I didn't get to search for the medical text I needed for clearing his mess"

Then out of the corner of her eye she spied a torn and dusty looking book, that was thick with literature.

"Oh…what's this?" Sakura asked herself curiously dusting the book off with her hand "Scry?"

**Scene change**

Kakashi sat straight against his headboard of his bed reading his Icha Icha Paradise book, only to lay his book down on his lap and let out a long sigh. As of late he had been thinking a lot about Sakura, he admired her greatly for the vast improvement she had made with her skills as a ninja, but within one moment of him testing Naruto and Sakura's skills he had gained a glimpse of his past, gaining a major sense of déjà vu.

**Flashback**

Sakura's arm came crashing down into the ground creating a major fissure within the ground, Kakashi's shock was clearly shown in his eyes.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I've found you" Smirked Sakura

**End Flashback**

'I know I've experienced that scene before' Kakashi thought to himself, unfortunately he just couldn't place where he'd seen it and ever since that moment months ago he hasn't been able to get Sakura out of his head, which created many emotions that conflicted within him.

**Scene change**

The next day team 7, which consisted of Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sai were sent on a simple retrieval mission. They jumped from tree branch to tree branch silently as they made their way back to Konoha, Kakashi glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eye, the sudden familiarity he got from that one glance had his heart racing. He frowned mentally to himself and berated himself for the improper way his heart was racing for his student.

Suddenly, through the bottom canopy of the trees came a great mass of fire in the shape of a fireball. Team 7 quickly evaded and jumped back several yards landing on the forest floor, the mass fireball creating a vast clearing.

"It's Itachi!" exclaimed Naruto

Kakashi instantly lifted his hitehatei up revealing his sharingan eye, whilst Naruto and Sai automatically covered Sakura from view, from Itachi and his companion Kisame. For some reason Kakashi felt an odd sensation as though he had a sense of rivelary and jealouy as well as an urge to pull Sakura into his side to ensure her safety and hide her from the Akatsuki in front of them. Then, without warning, Itachi released another fireball from his mouth as he raced forwards, his partner staying completely still. Within moments team 7 split, Sakura and Naruto jumping to the left, while Kakashi and Sai the right. Kisame smirked at the way Itachi had easily divided the team up. Itachi darted towards Naruto.

"Sakura!" shouted Kakashi

Has Kakashi shouted her name, Sakura grabbed Naruto by his jacket and flung him backwards behind her the force propelling her forwards. She jumped high into the air and slammed her fist down into the ground, creating the familiar fissure in the ground that team 7 had grown accustomed to. Itachi stunned for a moment that Sakura had pushed herself forward and had aimed to punch the ground rather than himself, but quickly caught himself and jumped into the air avoiding the attack, his partner jumping onto a tree branch to watch from above.

'I've seen this move before' thought Itachi to himself 'But where?' was his main question.

The debris from Sakura's attack began to clear, all combatants were still, just watching their opponents. Itachi looked at Sakura, her short pink hair blowing gracefully in the wind, while her sharp emerald eyes focused on their enemy. 'I've seen eyes like those before….but softer, more gentler' thought Itachi, then an image of an unknown girl shadowed from his eyes spun around to face him cheerfully. "Thank you for being there Itachi" she giggled. But as soon as the image appeared the quicker it disappeared. Then without a word, Itachi turned his back and walked off into the forest, a confused Kisame following his retreat.

Team 7 began their journey back to Konoha.

"Oi Kakashi-Sensei, why was Itachi staring at Sakura?" asked Naruto confused but at the same time curious, but before Kakashi could answer Sakura answered instead.

"He was probably just surprised…but in saying that for some reason I feel a sort of familiarity to him" She said more to herself than her team

"WHAT!" Shouted Naruto "You can't be serious?"

Kakashi glanced over at Sakura, his eyes slightly narrowed, he could feel the jealously bubbling up inside of him, he was beginning to wondered about these emotions he was having towards Sakura.

"It's probably because he reminds Ugly of the Uchiha" answered Sai

Naruto looked over to Sakura to see if what Sai had said was true.

"No I don't think it has anything to do with Sasuke…." Replied Sakura "Hmmm…it's like I've known him before….but that's impossible right?" she asked rhetorically.

**Scene change**

Itachi and Kisame were walking silently through the forest heading to a nearby cabin to take refuge from the elements.

"So Itachi, are you going to explain what happened back there?" asked Kisame

Itachi just stared at him.

"No answer then?" asked Kisame rhetorically, chuckling quietly to himself.

Itachi frowned to himself, that girl was very familiar but he couldn't place where he had gained famillirity with her or even remembering that movement, she obviously had great physical prowess.

"Kisame!" began Itachi, "Find out what you can about that girl"

**Note: Okay everyone, that is the end of the first chapter, I hope it was okay, if you have a preference for who you prefer a pairing with I will consider this as I build my story up as it could go either way at the moment**.


	2. Chapter 2- The mysterious book

**Hauled behind and beyond**

Summery:

16 year old Sakura Haruno one day picks up a book about scrying, and out of curiosity follows the steps in the book, but instead of scrying into the future, she scry's into the past and is suddenly dragged back through time on an adventure. Pairing to be decided Kakashi or Itachi?

**Note: Just so everyone is aware the ages of the characters in the present are: Sakura-16, Kakashi- 26, Itachi- 18. In the past: Sakura- 16, Kakashi-21, Itachi-13**

**Previous chapter:**

"So Itachi, are you going to explain what happened back there?" asked Kisame

Itachi just stared at him.

"No answer then?" asked Kisame rhetorically, chuckling quietly to himself.

Itachi frowned to himself, that girl was very familiar but he couldn't place where he had gained famillirity with her or even remembering that movement, she obviously had great physical prowess.

"Kisame!" began Itachi, "Find out what you can about that girl"

**Chapter 2 – The mysterious book**

Sakura leaned against the headboard of her bed, thinking about the days events. It had been hectic, working in the hospital was non stop, injured or dying ninja were constantly being dragged in and out, and all the beds in the hospital had been taken up, 4 jounin teams had come back from a high ranking mission ina terrible state. Sakura sighed to herself as she thought about what Ino had said to her not above an hour ago at Ichiraku's.

**Flashback **

"Sakura, I know you have lots of work concerning the hospital and such, but you also need a life. We never see you with men!" exclaimed Ino

"What d'ya mean" shouted Naruto that was muffled by his eating "She's always with me, Sai and Kakashi-Sensei"

"My point exactly" answered Ino "Sakura needs someone to date, have a relationship with"

"Hmmm…maybe…" answered Sakura in a distant voice.

**End Flashback**

Sakura glanced at her bedside table, where she caught a glimpse of the book she had brought home before her scroll retrieval mission with team 7.

'Scry' she thought to herself as she opened the book and began to read the contents. "Scrying is the art of foreseeing the future through reflective objects, e.g. mirrors, crystal ball, water etc…" Sakura continued to read on looking at the steps to scry. 'Maybe I could scry into my future to relieve some of my boredom' thought Sakura.

Sakura placed a cushion on the floor in front of her long dress mirror and lit the many scented candles she had collected and put in a circle around her. Sakura sat up straight, her eyes focusing on the mirror, when suddenly a loud bang was brought to her attention. She heard clattering and then soft footsteps make their way up her stairway. She quickly blew out the candles and stealthly sneaked out of her bedroom to see who had entered her house. Upon further investigation she found it to be,

"Sakura" Naruto asked as he laid his eyes upon her "Why is it so dark?"

"What are you doing here Naruto?" she asked ignoring his question.

"Well a travelling fair has arrived in town and I was wondering if you fancied going and having a look" he asked completely dismissing her non-response to his question.

Sakura glanced back at her bedroom where she had everything set up for her scrying and then glanced back at Naruto. "Yeah sure why not" she replied with a smile "Just let me grab my bag and I'll meet you down stairs"

**Scene change**

Sakura glanced around her, the streets of Konoha were brightly lit and many people were wandering from store to store and children's laughter as they enjoyed the rides or the taste of candy floss melting in their mouths.

"Sakura! Sakura! Look over there" exclaimed Naruto excitedly

Sakura turned to see where he was pointing and what she saw was a small purple tent with many girls surrounding it, she took note of the board 'Fortune telling' she thought. Naruto dragged her over to tent to have a look, one of the girls were finishing having their fortune read. Sakura noticed Ino was also within the crowd of girls.

"Hey there forehead" Ino waved, Sakura smiled back and gave her own greeting "Hi Ino-pig"

"Hey Sakura should have her fortune read next" exclaimed Ino, pulling her to the front as Naruto watched on trying to follow them to the front.

"Ah no, that's okay" replied Sakura trying to pull away

"Girl sit down" said the woman sat at a table just outside the tent. Sakura took in her appearance, she was dressed in a long purple cloak that covered her face, a smooth and soft looking hand that was jewelled with many golden rings handed her a pack of cards. Sakura took them from her and looked at her for direction.

"Shuffle the cards" The woman responded in a soft but eerily tone.

Sakura did as she was asked and placed the cards back down on the table, the woman picking the cards one after another and placing them in a type of spread on the table. The crowd around them was silent, even Naruto which Sakura found rather odd.

The woman hovered her hands over the cards and Sakura heard her smirk from within her cloak.

"Well….The cards tell me that you are interested in the future and who your future lover maybe…" Sakura went to protest but the woman pointed her finger at her to quiet her down. "However, the cards say that you should look to the past, the man you are destined to be with is someone from the past"

**Scene change**

"Not much to report" said Kisame as he walked up to Itachi who was sat on a rock, with one leg pulled up and his other dangling towards the ground. Itachi glanced at him and then went back to starring out at the pond that he had previously been starring at, the girl just plagued his mind, ever since that day he had seen her with the kyubi junchiriki.

"It seems her name is Sakura…" began Kisame, Itachi's eyes widened minimally and he felt an odd but warm sensation hit his heart "Haruno and she is on a team with Kakashi, the kyubi and the root agent, also apparently well know that she had a huge crush on your younger brother" Kisame sneaked a look at Itachi when he mentioned that but Itachi's face did not betray him causing Kisame to huff "She was trained by Kakashi and later by Tsunade the Godaime Hokage" finished Kisame

Itachi just continued to stare out at the pond, When he had heard the name Sakura, familiarity began to sprout in his heart again, the image of the girl who had said 'thank you' had become much clearer, emerald green eyes staring at him. Itachi got up and said to Kisame before walking off,

"Lets find this Sakura Haruno"

Itachi didn't know if this girl was the same girl in his mind but he knew one thing, these images only started popping up when she turned up, so the only way to solve this puzzle is to find her and see if she can help.

**Scene Change**

Sakura sat once again in her room against the headboard of her bed, Naruto had walked her back after the fortune telling. She thought about what the strange woman had said, it just didn't make sense, or was she referring to Sasuke, hope began to bloom in her heart. 'Does that mean Sasuke will return to Konoha?' she asked herself.

Eager to find out the answers she walked over to her mirror where all the things she had set up for scrying and relit her candles and cleared her mind focusing on the mirror.

After a while an image came to her of a wheel and then a mushroom, Sakura frowned to herself 'What odd images' she thought and turned to the book for guidence.

"A mushroom…an unexpected event and a wheel means the cycle of life, one chapter end and another beginning?" Sakura said to herself, within seconds the candles were blow out by an unknown wind and then Sakura collapsed into a world of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3- The mysterious girl

**Hauled behind and beyond**

Summery:

16 year old Sakura Haruno one day picks up a book about scrying, and out of curiosity follows the steps in the book, but instead of scrying into the future, she scry's into the past and is suddenly dragged back through time on an adventure. Pairing to be decided Kakashi or Itachi?

**Note: Just so everyone is aware the ages of the characters in the present are: Sakura-16, Kakashi- 26, Itachi- 18. In the past: Sakura- 16, Kakashi-21, Itachi-13**

**Previous chapter:**

Sakura sat once again in her room against the headboard of her bed, Naruto had walked her back after the fortune telling. She thought about what the strange woman had said, it just didn't make sense, or was she referring to Sasuke, hope began to bloom in her heart. 'Does that mean Sasuke will return to Konoha?' she asked herself.

Eager to find out the answers she walked over to her mirror where all the things she had set up for scrying and relit her candles and cleared her mind focusing on the mirror.

After a while an image came to her of a wheel and then a mushroom, Sakura frowned to herself 'What odd images' she thought and turned to the book for guidence.

"A mushroom…an unexpected event and a wheel means the cycle of life, one chapter end and another beginning?" Sakura said to herself, within seconds the candles were blown out by an unknown wind and then Sakura collapsed into a world of dreams.

**Chapter 3 – The mysterious girl**

"Ugh…hmmm…What happened?" Sakura asked herself as she stirred, her eyes opening slowly, glancing around she found she was surrounded by a grey plain "Eh, where am I?"

"Oi girl! You okay?" asked a masculine voice, Sakura looked around to put a face to the voice, but her vision began to fade out.

"Hmmm…" moaned Sakura as someone pushed and prodded her

"You should leave her be Shisui" said another masculine voice but more monotonious, but this one somewhat familiar. Sakura began to stir and opened her eyes only to shut them quickly and shield them with her hands to block out the sun that was creeping in through the canopy.

"She seems to be coming to" replied a Shisui

She slowly opened her eyes again cautious of the bright sun and glanced around her surroundings, the first thing she noticed is that she was surrounded by hunter ninja's all wearing masks to cover their identity. However one of the Ninja's stood out amongst them all. The man had gravity defying silver hair that was spiked above his head, his trade mark orange Icha Icha Paradise in his hands.

"Kaka…" Sakura was cut off by a ninja rushing up to him

"Captain Kakashi, we have successfully got rid of the ninja tailing us, we should be able to make it home without any more distractions" The man reported, only to notice Sakura a moment later "And this is?"

"Another distraction" replied Kakashi as he glanced at Sakura from the corners of his eye. He noticed her make a move to reply to his comment but he interrupted her "We have an unknown civilian woman in our midst, lets ensure she is safely taken to Konoha…" ordered Kakashi and then turned to Sakura "Then we can send you to your proper home"

"Hold on just one minute!" shouted Sakura as she made to stand, only to lose her balance from dizziness only to be caught in the arms of an unknown man. Sakura stared up at him and gave a small smile as a gesture of thanks, she noticed the long raven coloured ponytail tied with a red tie go down his back. 'Hmm…where have I seen this hair style before?' she thought to herself

"Ah Itachi, always catching the ladies as they swoon at your feet" teased Shisui

'What!' thought Sakura as she scrambled out of his arms and nearly half way across the clearing they were in, eyes wide, that shone with a tint of fear, surprise and confusion, only to go blank. This did not go amiss by Kakashi, Itachi and Shisui, their sharp calculating eyes taking in her every movement and gesture.

"Hn" replied Itachi, turning his head away. He had never seen a woman react like that to him before, it was just so out of the ordinary.

"Shisui you carry the girl" ordered Kakashi

Sakura went to protest again, only to be silenced by a look from Kakashi, even though she couldn't see his face, she knew she had to back down.

"Come on then girly, climb on my back" ordered Shisui cheerfully as he bent down to make it easier for her to climb on. 'Something is really weird, just what has happened…first Kakashi-sensei doesn't recognise me and then Itachi is working as a hunter ninja alongside Kakashi-sensei…and Shisui…" Sakura pause midflow in her thoughts 'Shisui is an Uchiha and all the Uchiha's were massacrered by Itachi' She glanced back to look at Itachi and saw him following behind her and Shisui 'I couldn't be in the past?'

"So…What's your name?" asked Shisui as he glanced from the corner of his eye as he continued to jump from tree branch to tree branch interrupting her current thoughts.

"My name?" she asked, he glanced at her and then back to the front.

"Yeah, your name" replied Shisui "You haven't forgotten have you?" he teased

Sakura blushed and turned her head away to hide her tinted cheeks, Shisui laughed outright. "So…are you going to tell me?" he asked once again

"Sakura" she replied "My name is Sakura"

**Scene change - Present time**

"Sakura!" shouted Naruto as he entered her house looking around. He got no response. 'Hmm...wonder if she's still in bed' thought Naruto. He began to walk up her stair case calling her name once again until he finally reached her bedroom door. He knocked. No response. He knocked again. Still no reply. Cautiously he opened the door slowly calling her name gently, only to find Sakura sprawled on the floor surrounded by unlit candles and a golden glow surrounding her body.

"Sa…Sak…SAKURA!" Shouted Naruto in worry his eyes bulging as he took in her form, he went to pick her up only for static to cut him off from his goal. Within seconds of seeing the situation he called for Tsunade.

When Tsunade had arrived she had assessed Sakura's condition and luckily she was able to move Sakura from the floor to her bed using her healing chakra to protect herself, by this time the whole of team 7 had congregated in Sakura's house.

"So what's the diagnotics?" asked Kakashi

"Well I've examined her, she is not responding to me calling her or pinching her, her heart and other vital organs still seem to be working…as for the golden glow I have no idea…my conclusion is…she is in a coma" replied Tsunade

"A coma?" gasped Naruto "But how? Only yesterday we were at the fair enjoying having fortunes read and eating candy floss off a stick"

"Yes well this unlikely situation has come about so team 7's mission will be to investigate how Sakura may have potentially been put in a coma. I will investigate this golden glow and Shizune will ensure that Sakura is looked after, making sure her body is receiving…" order Tsunade only to be interrupted by an explosion within the village.

"What the…" began Naruto as they all began to race towards the noise with the exception of Shizune.

**Scene change – Present**

"Was that really nescessay?" asked Itachi as he glanced at his akatsuki partner Kisame.

"Well the fastest way to get the person you want is for that person to come running right to you" Kisame responded with a chuckle

Itachi gave a mental sigh and shake of his head "Prepare yourself, they have arrived"

Itachi looked over the group that had arrived, t was the Hokage herself and team 7 minus the girl he wanted to see. His eyes glanced over them all as Kisame stepped forward.

"Yo Kyubi where's the pink haired brat?" asked Kisame

"It's none of your business and Sakura is not a brat" raged Naruto as he went to run forward only to be stopped by Sai's hand on his shoulder. Kisame just laughed at his brazenness.

"What do you want with Sakura?" asked Tsunade

"We just want to talk to her" chuckled Kisame

"Talk?" questioned Sai "Well that would be impossible with Ugly's condition"

Both Kisame and Itachi turned their attention to Sai, Itachi's blood red eyes glaring at him, trying to intimidate him, however if they did Sai didn't show it.

"What do you need from her?" asked Kakashi, he had a funny feeling that this somehow related or had some kind of connection to himself.

"Where is she?" asked Itachi

"She is currently in a coma" responded the Hokage

Itachi and Kisame looked at her and with that Itachi turned on his heel and ran from Konoha with Kisame close behind him.

"Lady Tsunade, why did you tell them?" asked Kakashi

"Because…it's not just coincidental that they have come looking for Sakura…and what's more surprising is that neither of them continued after hearing about Sakura" replied Tsunade

**Scene change- Past**

"What have you got to report?" asked the 3rd Hokage,- Sarutobi

"Our mission was a success and I will have my mission report on your desk first thing in the morning" replied Kakashi "However, we picked up a civilian woman on our way back, she seems to be confused and doesn't seem to know who she is. Although she can remember her name and claims she's a citizen of Konoha, I have never seen her face before and in addition she seems to have a slight fear of Itachi Uchiha"

"Hmmm…interesting…I'd like to meet this girl" replied Sarutobi

Within minutes Sakura was brought to him, only Kakashi and Itachi remained in the room, their masks resting on the side of their head revealing their faces. Sakura looked around the room, so familiar but yet so different. The clearing of the throat caught Sakura's attention as her eyes were drawn to the man who made the noise. 'The 3rd Hokage' thought sakura, her eyes beginning to brim with tears.

"Alright girl, I'm not that scary" joked Sarutobi, but she just continued to cry. Sarutobi smiled and walked towards her and knelt down beside her. "I'm…uh…just…so happy…your alive" she answered "Naruto…would…be so…happy to see you….again". Sarutobi smiled once again and whipped the tear from her eyes, Itachi and Kakashi glanced at one another and then back at Sakura, watching the next actions of both their Hokage and Sakura. "Kakashi, Itachi, leave for a moment" ordered Sarutobi

"But Lord Sarutobi…" began Kakashi, but was quickly cut off from a look from the 3rd Hokage and both Itachi and Kakashi left the room.

"Now, let's get to know one another…" smiled Sarutobi

**Scene change-Past**

"So what do you think?" asked Kakashi. Itachi just glanced at him and then turned to face the Hokage's office door once again. "She seemed…almost…scared…" began Kakashi, Itachi glanced at him again "and confused, in regards to you"

"Well she seemed to have some kind of famillarity with you" responded Itachi "Sure she's not one of your one night stands?" Kakashi just laughed. "Is that jealousy, I hear in your voice?" teased Kakashi "Apart from that, don't you think she's a little too young to be one of my partners?"

"Hn" replied Itachi

**Scene change – Present**

"Did you find anything out?" asked Sasuke as he continued to sit in his meditive state, as Jugo came through the doors.

"Not much…but…" Began Jugo "Itachi seems to have encountered your old team and even ventured into Konoha, only to be confronted by your old team minus the girl and the Hokage…It seems he went there just for the girl herself"

At the news Sasuke's eyes shot open, his movements swift and silent as he turned and stood, sharingan eyes tensly staring at Jugo. "And what pray tell does my brother want with Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"It is currently unknown information, but it seems he is currently in the land of fire…" began Jugo

"Or if you look at it another way, you have the girl then Itachi will come to you" smiled Suigetsu as he leaned against the door.

**Note: Right this is the 3****rd**** chapter, I hope it was okay, I am aware that I have many followers of this story but not many reviews. I would appreciate if you could review my fanfiction and give me any suggestions that may help me to improve my fanfiction. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4- Living arrangements

**Hauled behind and beyond**

Summary:

16 year old Sakura Haruno one day picks up a book about scrying, and out of curiosity follows the steps in the book, but instead of scrying into the future, she scry's into the past and is suddenly dragged back through time on an adventure. Pairing to be decided Kakashi or Itachi?

**Note: Just so everyone is aware the ages of the characters in the present are: Sakura-16, Kakashi- 26, Itachi- 18. In the past: Sakura- 16, Kakashi-21, Itachi-13**

**Previous chapter:**

"Did you find anything out?" asked Sasuke as he continued to sit in his medative state, as Jugo came through the doors.

"Not much…but…" Began Jugo "Itachi seems to have encountered your old team and even ventured into Konoha, only to be confronted by your old team minus the girl and the Hokage…It seems he went there just for the girl herself"

At the news Sasuke's eyes shot open, his movements swift and silent as he turned and stood, sharingan eyes tensely staring at Jugo. "And what pray tell does my brother want with Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"It is currently unknown information, but it seems he is currently in the land of fire…" began Jugo

"Or if you look at it another way, you have the girl then Itachi will come to you" smiled Suigetsu as he leaned against the door.

**Chapter 4- Living arrangements**

**Past**

Sakura glanced at the third Hokage trying to decide whether he believed her story or not, after a moments silence he cleared his throat and stared down at Sakura with intense eyes.

"Time travel, heh?" he murmured to himself as Sakura gave him an odd but questioning look "About 3 decades ago, I had a friend, Daisuke Yukimura, he had been in coma for 5 years and when he finally woke up, he claimed that he was finally home and that he had been to the past" explained Sarutobi. Sakura just stared up at him ready to listen to more as to what he had to say. "Many people thought he was mad and began to distance themselves from him, eventually he did go mad claiming he had a family back in the past that he had and spent his whole life searching for a way to return."

"Did he ever return?" asked Sakura

"No" answered Sarutobi "In the end Daisuke separated himself from everyone here and went to live out in the forest on the border of fire country and no one has seen him since then"

"I see" answered Sakura

"Although Daisuke was my friend and I should of undoubtly believed in him, my mind found it very difficult to accept this concept as I was one of the few apart from his family that visited him during his coma like state" stated Sarutobi "However, I now have in my midst you, who claims that you are from the future thrown into the past through scrying did you say?" asked Sarutobi.

Sakura nodded her head in confirmation. "Atleast what I think as sent me here, that is the last thing I remember before waking up to Kakashi-Sensei"

"Unfortunately, I can't just take your word that you are from the future" responded Sarutobi, Sakura looked panicked for the moment but then collected herself and put forward a calm demeanour.

"The Uchiha will revolt soon, they are planning a coup d'état" Sakura responded

Sarutobi looked alarmed at first, his mind working overtime. "How are you aware of this information, only high Konoha officials know this information?"

"As I said I am from the future, I know roughly when you will send Itachi to massacre his clan, I know…" began Sakura but that was enough for Sarutobi to believe her

"What do you plan to do?" he asked

"Get home" she responded "And while I'm at it have a go at stopping the massacre and hopefully in the future Sasuke won't be hell bent on revenge"

After further discussion Sarutobi and Sakura final decided on a plan of action and called for Kakashi and Itachi to enter the room once more.

"Right from checking through the records of Konoha inhabitants it appears that Sakura isn't a civilian but a Konoha ninja that had been on leave for quite some time and as come back to work now" smiled Sarutobi

Kakashi and Itachi glanced at each other with misbelieving looks, then at Sakura and then Sarutobi. Sakura smiled.

"Further to this, because Sakura has been absent from Konoha for a long period of time, would it be possible for her to stay with you Itachi until I can find her suitable living quarters?" questioned Sarutobi

Itachi looked slightly disgruntled and was slightly shocked since one look at the girl and saw she didn't seem to have a problem to say when they first met she was petrified of him. Itachi went to respond but was interrupted by the Hokage.

"I also have a letter of request to Fugaku, I am sure he will not decline my invitation" grinned the Hokage with his all-knowing look.

"Hn" responded Itachi as he received the note meant for his father.

"In addition to this" began Sarutobi "You three will form one team, so make sure you make Sakura feel at home and help her get back into shape" Sarutobi winked at Sakura as she grinned back at him.

**Scene change- Present**

Tsunade sat her desk, her eyes heavily laden with dark circles under her eyes, her slouched posture leaning to one side as she looked through a book.

"Why can't I find anything on this damn golden glow!" she shouted irritated, then all of a sudden her ears picked up the rushing stomps of several feet heading towards her office, an obnoxious voice (in her opinion) shouting her name.

'3….2…1…" thought Tsunade and just on time her office doors fly open almost coming off their hinges and in fly's Naruto dust literally flying behind him, only to be followed by Kakashi and Sai.

"Look what we found grandma Tsunade!" exclaimed Naruto shoving an old looking book in her face

"Damn it Naruto! Shouted Tsunade hitting him over the head with the current book she was researching through, Naruto fell to the floor, but soon got up after making a quick recovery.

"We found this book in Sakura's bedroom, next to where I found her lying" Naruto exclaimed in a rushed voice as Tsunade took the book from him to examine it, she eyed the cover and flicked a few pages and then returned to the cover again.

"Scry?" she questioned looking at Kakashi but he only shrugged "I didn't know Sakura was into fortune telling" she replied lightly "Anything else to report?" she asked

"Well apart from the book and few candles that were set in a circle near her mirror there was nothing out of the ordinary" replied Kakashi

"Hmmm…dead end then?" asked Tsunade "Not much luck on information on the golden glow" she sighed

"Lady Hokage, sure the things that are out of the ordinary for Ugly are the book and candles, so surely this has got to relate to Sakura's current condition" replied Sai

The Hokage sighed again "I suppose anything is possible" she replied "Check this book for info and while you're at see what you can find from the fortune teller that came with the travellers"

**Scene change- Past**

Sakura and Itachi were slowly walking through the streets of Konoha heading towards the Uchiha manner silently, not one word uttered.

'Well this is awkward' thought Sakura as she glanced at him and then back at the road 'Kakashi didn't say anything either, just puffed away as usual' Sakura gave out a sigh that caught Itachi's attention.

"We're almost there" he informed her and sakura gave a light nod accompanied by a small smile. With minutes they entered another part of Konoha, isolated from the main city centre and there stood a grand traditional manor, surrounded by smaller traditional houses that made it look like a small village of its own. Upon their arrival they saw an older man waiting at the gate you a young boy about the age of 4 or 5. The boy ran up to them excitedly with a large smile on his face shouting Itachi's name with glee. Sakura smiled at the scene only to stop when she glanced at the older man a permanent frown it seemed set in his features.

"You are late" He said sternly and glanced at Sakura "Don't tell me this girl is the reason"

Sakura glanced at Itachi but he ignored her. "She is to be a guest in our household, by request of the Hokage" responded Itachi as he handed his father the note. The man took the note from Itachi and read its contents, his fingers gripping the paper tightly.

"I suppose I should welcome you to our home since you will be staying a while, my name is Fugaku" He informed her, Sakura giving a small nod of her head.

"My name is Sakura" she informed him, but he turned on his heel beckoning them all to follow.

"Itachi will show you to a guest room" and with that he completely disappeared.

**Okay this chapter is a little rushed so I hope you will all forgive me, but I will try and update again soon **


	5. Chapter 5- Kakashi, I've found you

**Hauled behind and beyond**

Summary:

16 year old Sakura Haruno one day picks up a book about scrying, and out of curiosity follows the steps in the book, but instead of scrying into the future, she scry's into the past and is suddenly dragged back through time on an adventure. Pairing to be decided Kakashi or Itachi?

**Note: Just so everyone is aware the ages of the characters in the present are: Sakura-16, Kakashi- 26, Itachi- 18. In the past: Sakura- 16, Kakashi-21, Itachi-13**

**Previous chapter:**

"You are late" He said sternly and glanced at Sakura "Don't tell me this girl is the reason"

Sakura glanced at Itachi but he ignored her. "She is to be a guest in our household, by request of the Hokage" responded Itachi as he handed his father the note. The man took the note from Itachi and read its contents, his fingers gripping the paper tightly.

"I suppose I should welcome you to our home since you will be staying a while, my name is Fugaku" He informed her, Sakura giving a small nod of her head.

"My name is Sakura" she informed him, but he turned on his heel beckoning them all to follow.

"Itachi will show you to a guest room" and with that he completely disappeared.

**Chapter 5-Kakashi, I've found you**

**Present**

Sasuke was crouched alone in the tree branches is current team, dotted around the forest as reinforcements. His eyes were trained on two figures draped in the familiar Akatsuki garb, a black cloak with crimson red clouds patterned around it.

"Sasuke, show yourself" came the monotonous voice of his brother Itachi

"Tch" scoffed Sasuke as he jumped from his current hiding place amongst the trees.

"Have you come to carry out your revenge, little brother?" question Itachi, while Kisame took up a seat on a nearby rock, perched on the end.

"Why are you searching for Sakura?" asked Sasuke, ignoring his brothers question

Itachi raised his eyebrow in response, while Kisame let out a low but deep chuckle in amusement. Itachi considered his question but didn't make any movement to reply to the question. Silence reigned over the clearing they were stood in for a matter of minutes, until Sasuke's patience soon wore thin and he readied himself to attack, arming himself with Chidori, as the crackle and show of lightening appeared in his hands.

"Tell! Me! Why!" shouted Sasuke has he jumped in the air and aimed for Itachi. Within a matter of minutes Itachi had dodged to the side and gripped his arm, the pain causing him to release his Chidori as Itachi pinned Sasuke's arm to his back, kicking his knees as he forced him down to the ground making him submit. "Not quite there yet, Sasuke" whispered Itachi. Sasuke frowned and clenched his teeth in anger as he tried to regain the upper hand but failed. "And as for your question, she intrigues me" Itachi chuckled at the look of disbelief on Sasuke's face. "Is this your sick idea of liking a girl!" shouted Sasuke as he pushed with more force, making Itachi jump into the air and releasing him, but before Sasuke could counter attack, both Itachi and Kisame had disappeared, their chakra signature nowhere to be found.

**Past**

Sakura had been in the past for 2 days now and had been introduce to the main Uchiha household, she gave a sigh as she tried to figure out her own thoughts. 'How do I return home?' she thought to her self, she suddenly got stopped in her tracks as she bumped into an unknown person, Sakura looked up and was about to apologise when she noticed the familiar Uchiha eyes and hair colouring.

"Ah, Shisui, sorry" she apologised

"No problem Sakura" he replied "Where are you heading"

"Hmm…nowhere in particular, I was just collecting my thoughts" she replied a small smile on her face.

"Well when I need to collect my thoughts I like to go ad sit outside the library where its quiet" suggested Shisui

"Ah!" exclaimed Sakura "Shisui, you're a genius!" as she jumped up and hugged him tightly in her revelation 'Maybe there will be some texts on time travel she thought to herself'

"I am?" questioned Shisui "Yes that's right I am" he said with glee returning the girls hug

"I wasn't aware you two were that close" interrupted a familiar voice

Both Sakura and Shisui glanced in the direction of the voice and saw both Kakashi with his familiar orange Icha Icha paradise book in his hand and Itachi with is usual monotonous expression stood there watching their scene progress. Quickly, both Shisui and Sakura released each other but didn't comment.

"So what brings you two here?" questioned Sakura

"What do you think, brat?" Kakashi questioned rhetorically

Sakura frowned, in the future Kakashi had never addressed her as a brat, not even when they were genin.

"We came to get you for training, the Hokage wants to check that your skills aren't as rusty as he believes them to be" stated Itachi

"Oh?" questioned Sakura 'Probably wants to test my capabilities' she thought "Okay lets go"

Within seconds they had reached the training grounds, Sakura smiled up at the Hokage as he graced her with a smile of his own.

"Welcome, Sakura, I'm glad you could make it" he welcomed her "I would like to test your current abilities to gauge your srengths and weakness, also this will be an excellent opportunity for your team to know of your capabilities"

"I understand" replied Sakura the smile never leaving her face "Who will be my sparring partner?"

"Kakashi" answered the Hokage

They readied their selves and when the Hokage had shouted go, Kakashi had puffed into thin air.

'Typical Kakashi' she thought as she observed her surroundings 'Left? Right? Up? Behind'

The Hokage and Itachi stood to the side to observe Sakura with a critical eye. 'What will you do?' questioned Itachi in his mind

'This means only one thing' thought Sakura as she readied her gloved hand that glowed green, jumping into the air and punching her fist into the ground creating a large fissure, causing Kakashi to be revealed in his hiding place in the ground, his eyes wide and mouth slightly gaping in surprise.

"Kakashi, I've found you" smirked Sakura

**Present **

Itachi weaved in and out of corridors of the Hokage tower, intelligence had told him this is where Sakura was staying, suddenly voices came into hearing range and he hid behind a pillar.

"The glow is beginning to grown up the body" informed a female voice, Itachi frowned lightly confused of their conversation.

"Keep monitoring her and I'll continue to see if I can locate any information." Stated another voice as the voices disappeared into the distance. Itachi walked from behind the pillar and into the room he had heard the voices. He scanned the room to find no one present.

BEEP! Went the sound of the heart monitor. Itachi glanced over to see it attached to fair skinned wrist, on closer inspection he identified the person as Sakura. He took note of physical status and took in that she was in coma and noticed the golden glow the voices had been discussing. He glanced at the heart monitor once again and found that it was stable. Within seconds he had detached the heart monitor from Sakura, picking her up gently and carrying off out of the Hokage's tower.

**Okay that is today's chapter, not much but better than nothing, I'll try and update soon **


End file.
